This invention relates generally to furniture and more particularly to ready-to-assemble furniture.
Various types of inexpensive, ready-to-assemble (e.g., knock-down) furniture are available commercially. While many types of such furniture do enable ready assembly, when assembled they have, unfortunately, not exhibited the appearance of factory- assembled furniture. Moreover, many prior art ready-to-assemble furniture exhibit the tendency to loosen up or come apart after extended use.